


Suicide Mission

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Kara and her team race to complete a dangerous mission. Will they succeed? Or will they fail to complete their assignment?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	Suicide Mission

_DEFCON 1_

Kara’s eyes widened at the text message. Toggling her earpiece, she murmured, “We may have a problem. Standby. I’m waiting for details.” She scanned the room for the target, only relaxing when the coast remained clear.

Her relaxation lasted only a heartbeat.

_The flight landed early. New ETA: 15 minutes._

“Winn!” Kara’s exclamation was loud enough to garner a few confused glances. “The timeline’s been moved. I need a diversion.”

“What? I can’t just…Kara, I don’t work…”

Cutting off his sputtering refusal to help, Kara played hardball. “Do you want me to tell Alex about the tournament last week?” Winn was silent so she upped the ante. “I’m sure Director Danvers wouldn’t mind you using one-of-a-kind, multi-billion-dollar government property to host the First Annual Underground Black Desert Tournament. Or that you bypassed the Desert Base security and hid out in the server room for three days so you could ‘truly experience’ battling in a real desert base.”

“I can give you maybe an extra fifteen or twenty minutes.” Kara heard him tapping at his keyboard through the phone. Winn was not happy with her now. “I hacked the National City traffic signal system. It’s red lights all the way to your location now.”

“Thanks, Winn.” Kara could afford to be a bit more generous now that she had a some breathing room. She grabbed the bag of supplies she’d packed the night before after one last frantic meeting to finalize all the details. “Let’s roll!” Kara called.

Her team fell in behind her.

“Eve, I need you to keep an eye on the elevator. We can’t afford to be caught by surprise.”

“Yes, Kara.” Eve peeled off, taking up a position with a clear sightline.

With practiced precision, she, Lucy, and James unloaded the supplies and spread out. Each had a specific part to play now. If Kryptonians could sweat, Kara would be dripping.

“We should have known this would get FUBAR’d,” Lucy bitched. “If she kills us, I’m blaming you, Danvers. We should’ve fucking listened to your sister. This is a suicide mission.”

“Alex thinks _every_ mission is doomed.” Kara paused. Maybe she should have paid attention to Alex’s many (very many) lectures on battle strategy and covert operations. If she survived today, Kara would beg her sister to share her knowledge.

They raced through the final staging but weren’t finished when Kara’s phone buzzed.

_Pulling up now._

There was only one option. An act of sheer desperation.

She called in reinforcements.

“Officer Haynes.”

“Tim.” Thank Rao he’d answered on the first ring. “I need you to run interference. Do whatever you can to stall her.” Every minute would count now.

Background noise battered at Kara’s sensitive hearing – but Tim didn’t respond. Kara heard him gulp.

“Be brave, Tim. We’re counting on you.” It was bare bones, as pep talks went. Supergirl, with her snapping cape and poise had more skill at rousing the troops than Plain Kara.

“Yes, ma’am. I won’t let you down.” The call ended.

“May Rao keep you safe,” Kara prayed. “We’re done. Pack it up and get into position.” Following her own orders, she grabbed three boxes (grunting for effect). A mental countdown sounded in her mind. She stashed the boxes under her desk.

Lucy and James hauled their loads to the maintenance closet around the corner.

Then they began clearing the innocent bystanders from the area. “You can come back as soon as it’s safe,” Kara told them while she cursed how slow humans moved. Her nerved jittered. This was taking far too long. The stragglers would be in the line of fire.

“Kara!” Eve’s voice rang through the large space. “She’s in the elevator. Third floor and climbing!”

“Go! Go! Go!” Lucy snapped at the last of the civilians.

The elevator dinged as Kara ducked into a hiding spot behind a potted Norfolk pine. Stiletto heels thudded rapidly over carpeted floor. “Where are the people? I know I’ve been gone for a minute or two, but there used to be people. Did James forget to pay them?”

The heels stopped.

“Carter, darling, where are my glasses? That plant in the corner is wearing a cardigan like my former assistant.”

Peering cautiously around needle-filled branches, Kara waved. “Hi!”

One perfectly plucked eyebrow rose. “Hi!” Cat mocked. “I thought you’d be waiting at the elevator with my latte, for old times’ sake.” Without waiting for Kara to reply, she took strode toward her office.

Kara scrambled in her wake. Anticipate and terror filled her.

“I want a meeting with the Board scheduled for first thing…” Cat’s voice trailed off. She turned in a slow circle and stared.

At the brightly colored, helium filled Mylar balloons tied to the back of the desk chair. _We missed you!_ _You’re back!_

The massive banner strung over the bank of televisions on the back wall. _Welcome home, Ms. Grant,_ with signatures from all the bullpen employees and the executive team.

Despite Cat’s frozen expression, Kara thought she glimpsed the sheen of tears in her eyes.

“We did it!” Carter’s victorious whoop shattered the stillness. “I can’t believe we surprised you, Mom.” He leaned into Kara as James, Lucy, and the rest of the bullpen crowded around them. “They even got you those huge cupcakes you like.”

Only someone who’d spent years watching for the slightest change in Cat’s expression would have spotted the twitch in her lips. “Yes, they look yummy.” Her eyes met Kara’s.

Kara didn’t bother hiding her own grin. “I can see it in your eyes that you want one, Ms. Grant.”

“Christ, so do I. My car smells like a bakery.” Lookout duty over, Eve bustled in with a cart stacked with distinctive pink boxes. She handed a box to Carter and another to Cat. “It’s good to have you back, Ms. Grant.”

* * *

The cupcakes were nearly gone, and the party was winding down. “Kiera, my office.”

“Oooh!” The remaining staff groaned in concert. “Kara’s in trouble!”

Rolling her eyes at the teasing, Kara followed Cat into the office and closed the door. She watched as Cat picked up the remote on her desk and pressed a button. The blinds that James had installed to give him privacy in the glass-walled office dropped down.

“This was your idea.” Cat moved into Kara’s personal space. Her lips quivered. “I never expected…”

Kara carefully wiped a tear that escaped to roll down Cat’s cheek. “When will you realize that the people who work for you respect you.” She pulled Cat into her arms. “I respect you, too. So much.”

“Respect?” Cat’s spirit returned with one sharp retort.

“Snapper says my vocabulary is terrible. For a reporter, I lack imagination and a grasp of the English language.” She bent her head. “But this was too important to get wrong. I love you, Cat Grant.” Kara brushed her lips over Cat’s. “I’ve missed you.” Her hands dropped to cradle Cat’s hips. “Welcome home, my heart.”


End file.
